Computer-assisted surgery (CAS) makes use of references fixed to the patient using pins inserted into the bones of the limbs or the pelvis. These pins, inserted into the bones before or during the surgery, are of different diameter sizes and can cause pain after the surgery. They are an extra step to the surgery, exclusively because of the navigation system. Also, the insertions of the pins into the bone may cause weaknesses of the bone that can then more easily be fractured. Infections may also occur as for any entry point at surgery.
Furthermore, the length of the pins is sometimes obtrusive to the surgeon who may cut them to a length better adapted to his movement during the surgery. The cut is also perceived as an extra annoying step; its end may be sharp and hazardous to the personnel working around the surgery table.
The pins are time-consuming and invasive. Therefore, there is a need for an improvement in this area.